The disclosure of the present application is in the field of medicinal chemistry. In particular, this application discloses a class of novel compounds that allosterically modulate α7 nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (α7nAChR) and may be used to treat disorders amenable to modulation of the α7nAChR.
α7nAChRs belong to the ligand-gated ion channel superfamily of Cys-loop receptors. The Cys-loop superfamily includes muscle and neuronal nAChRs, 5-hydroxytryptamine type 3 (5HT3), γ-aminobutyric acidA (GABAA), GABAC and glycine receptors. α7nAChRs are ion channels that recognize acetylcholine and choline as the endogenous orthosteric ligand and also bind nicotine at the orthosteric site. α7 nAChRs contain 5 orthosteric receptor sites per receptor. Agonist binding to the orthosteric site effects functional states of the receptor depending on the concentration and kinetics of agonist application. Four functional states have been described for α7 nAChRs: one open and three closed states (resting, fast-onset desensitized, slow-onset desensitized). Unlike agonists, allosteric modulators of α7nAChRs do not bind to the orthosteric site, and cannot affect the functional state of the ion channel by themselves. An allosteric modulator of α7nAChRs requires the presence of an agonist to open the channel. Positive allosteric modulators lower the energy barrier between resting and active states of the protein and increase the agonist-evoked response; negative allosteric modulators increase this energy barrier and cause a reduction in the agonist response. In the brain, activation of neuronal α7nAChRs mediates fast synaptic transmission and controls synaptic transmission by the major inhibitory and excitatory neurotransmitters, GABA and glutamate.
α7nAChRs mediate the predominant nicotinic current in hippocampal neurons. α7nAChR was initially identified from a chick brain library as an α-bungarotoxin binding protein that exhibits ˜40% sequence homology to other nAChRs. α7nAChRs share similar features of other neuronal and muscle nAChRs such as a pentameric Cys-loop receptor structure and M2 segment of each subunit lining of the channel pore, however α7nAChRs exhibits a homopentameric structure when reconstituted in Xenopus oocytes, a characteristic shared only with α8 and α9 nAChRs. Heterologously expressed homomeric α7nAChRs in Xenopus oocytes are inactivated by α-bungarotoxin with high affinity, whereas other nAChRs are not. α7nAChRs have also been pharmacologically identified by distinct types of whole cell currents elicited by nicotinic agonists in hippocampal neurons. When exposed to various nicotinic agonists, whole cell recordings from cultured hippocampal neurons show, in general, type IA currents that have a very brief open time, high conductance, very high Ca++ permeability, decay rapidly, and are sensitive to blockade by methyllycaconitine (MLA) and α-bungarotoxin. The properties of these nicotinic currents in hippocampal neurons correspond to the currents mediated by α7nAChRs expressed in oocytes.